Mighty Eight
Mighty Eight labeled The Mighty Audi... and beyond is a unlockable car introduced in Need for Madness 2 and it is said to be the rival of Radical One, EL KING and DR Monstaa. Overview Mighty Eight is very good for racing, as it can take some hard hits (besides those from the four strongest cars; Formula 7, MASHEEN, DR Monstaa and arguably, Radical One) and keep going. Also, this car has one of the highest accelerations in the game. Mighty Eight's handling is very reliable, and is the 2nd best in the game only after Radical One's. The car has a poor aerial control it can perform only mediocre stunts. Mighty Eight is said to be the only racer aside from Formula 7 that can beat Radical One without much difficulty in a race. Mighty Eight has a slightly faster top speed than Radical One, but this is downplayed by its mediocre stunting. Mighty Eight is unsuited for wasting; it is a weak car, and has difficulty in wasting even the lower cars. Oddly however, the AI of Mighty Eight is suicidally aggressive, often trying to waste large cars like those of the Big 3, and will perform suicidal flips. Mighty Eight is ranked 3rd in the Racing Tier List for its fast capabilities, sharp handling, it's tendency to send opponents flying (often), and that it can also take some damage from other cars, but that is not the best trait it has. Therefore, this car is mainly a Kamikaze Racer car. Appearance This car first appears in Stage 9: Majestic Duty in Need for Madness 2, where the player unlocks EL KING in the stage before (Maximum Overfly). The stage itself is relatively easy with EL KING's superior wasting abilities. This has often attracted criticism to the stage, as the stage itself is not suited for a racer car, and that the track is extremely susceptible to Camping, thus ruining the point of Mighty Eight's appearance there. Mighty Eight next appears as the boss car in the stage Ghosts and Magic, where it's high speed comes into play, giving any racer a very difficult time keeping up with the Mighty Eight. It is highly recommended that you race with a fast car such as Formula 7, La Vita Crab, and High Rider, or Mighty Eight may leave you in the dust! Beating this stage unlocks Mighty Eight. Mighty Eight becomes the player's worst challenge in stage 16: Four Dimensional Vertigo, which its part in the stage is to beat the player to the finish. Mighty Eight is often wasted though due to this car's mediocre stunting AI, and the AI will not go to an electrified hoop in this stage. Though this car is quite suicidal, the AI is often known to finish the stage first (given that the car survives). It is thus advisable to either use Mighty Eight (or Radical One) for the stage's race. Note that in that stage, other cars will not try to waste Mighty Eight. They will focus on wasting the player. Weaknesses Weak spots of the Mighty Eight include the areas on the front and sides, where it can become heavily damaged if hit in those locations. Mighty Eight usually gets wasted when up against one of the Big 3, performing poor, incorrectly landed stunts, or if it hits a wall. This car's stunts are fair, but if Mighty Eight lands on the back, sides, or front, it can get heavily damaged. If you're landing on a slightly angled position, there's a chance of Mighty Eight flipping over and getting a bad landing. Also, because of its body shape and center rotating point, which is at the center-top, performing loops are not recommended, unless you go off a Giant Ramp. Overall, complex stunts with this car are not recommended, and instead better suited to simple stunts to keep the car's power at max. In Need for Madness Multiplayer, Mighty Eight is easily wasted by other Class A cars, as it has a reduced strength and all of the players have varying amounts of lag if on any Wi-Fi connection. Trivia * As its name hints, Mighty Eight is a 2008 Audi R8. * Like Nimi, Mighty Eight's name is based on its real-life counterpart. * It is the second fastest car in Need For Madness 2, second only to Formula 7. Therefore, these two cars can have a great duel with one another! * Some people classify this car similar to Formula 7 because of its speed and lacked Strength, as well as having a number / numeral in its name.﻿ Gallery 01-2014-audi-r8-v8-review-1.jpg|A real life image of an Audi R8, in which Mighty Eight is based on. Navigation ﻿